The Spirit Cat's Kitten
by Gamer95
Summary: After Aizen is defeated, Yoruichi moves out of Urahara's house and finds a home in England. While on a midnight stroll through the neighbourhood, she witnesses a little boy getting thrown out of his house. Vowing to protect him, she takes him home with her and raises him as her own son.
1. Chapter 1

It had all began one day when Urahara had realized that Yoruichi staying at his shop was no different than when Renji had been staying at his shop. Amused by the realization, Urahara had taken to calling her "Mrs. Moocher", much to her ever-growing agitation.

After a few weeks of his non-stop teasing and Jinta Hanakari joining in with the teasing, Yoruichi decided that the best course of action was to move out before she ended up killing the two idiots. Urahara feigned being upset about her leaving and even cried out a few crocodile tears at the news. Before she left, Urahara gave her a friendly hug and wished her luck.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side because the only houses and apartments that were currently available at the time were ones that were in need of some major repairs or very dirty and filled with vermin.

Not wanting to essentially live in poverty, the young woman decided to expand her horizons a bit. With some ancient magic, she created herself a portal to another city: England. There, she was able to find a rather nice house, at a surprisingly reasonable price. Wasting no time, she paid for the house and took up residence within.

With the money she saved up throughout many years, she was able to get everything she needed for the house and was able to make it into a nice, cozy home.

She still went back through the portal to visit her friends from Japan every now and then, and they came to visit her in England as well. Yoruichi was very content with her new home.

In the first few years since she moved to her new, English home, she was able to live peacefully without having to deal with people like Aizen and other such villains. However, on a cold, snowy evening, she would experience something she had never dealt with before. And it all began with a peaceful walk around England.

Yoruichi had been getting restless sitting around her house doing nothing, so she decided she would take a night time walk in her cat form.

It was a very cold night, with snow on the ground, but luckily for Yoruichi, the fur on her cat form was warm enough to protect her from the cold temperature. She walked a few blocks, humming to herself.

Eventually, she came to that one neighbourhood that made her internally gag every time she saw it. The incredibly boring one, where all of the houses were overly perfect and all looked the same. Something about the place gave her bad vibes...

She quickened her pace so she could get out of the area as fast as she could. She was near the end of the street when her attention was caught by an opening of one of the doors and a yell. "AND STAY OUT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK!" A loud male's voice yelled.

Her ears twitching at the sound, the cat turned to see what was happening. Outside of the house, wearing nothing but an incredibly oversized t-shirt, was a tiny, shivering, black haired little boy.

Almost immediately, she ran towards him to check on him. When she was close to him, she could immediately tell that he was injured on top of freezing. He had bruises, cuts, burns, punctures, and it looked like his arm was broken in multiple places.

The cat's ears folded back against her head. The man that threw him out had something to do with it...She just knew it. Wordlessly, the cat approached the little boy and let out a soft, mournful meow.

The small child stiffened at the noise and quickly looked around to see who made the noise, only to see what he thought was a normal cat. This didn't seem to put his mind at ease, as he weakly tried to move away from the feline, only for him to fall down when his arm gave up on him.

It was a truly pitiful sight. Yoruichi felt her heart shattering like cheap ceramic watching the little boy reacting with such terror to a simple cat. With another mewl, the feline slowly approached the boy. All Harry could do was curl up in a ball, bracing himself for his eyes to be scratched out...

Then the cat nuzzled his cheek.

Harry whimpered at the initial contact, but relaxed when he realized that the cat wasn't hurting him. Harry adjusted his head to stare as the cat to discover that it was staring back at him in an affectionate manner and purring.

Harry blinked in confusion at the cat, then forced himself to sit. He slowly and tentatively reached out to rub the top of the feline's head, eliciting more purring. Harry smiled slightly...and was then given a bitter reminder of the freezing cold weather. The wind chilled him to the bone, causing him to shiver.

Yoruichi noticed this, and pondered how she could help without transforming and alarming the poor boy. She got an idea. The feline leapt into his lap and laid down, causing Harry to look at her in confusion. He quickly ignored that when he started to feel warm from her body heat.

Harry smiled slightly, and began lightly scratching behind the large cat's ears. "...You're lucky...You're free..." He said softly. Youruichi tilted her head and looked at him questioningly with a mew. "M-My aunt and uncle make me do everything...Th-They hurt me if I don't do it right..." He felt safe talking about this to an animal. It's not like it would tell anyone.

"L-Like today, my uncle beat me after I burnt the dinner and tossed me out of the door...why am I such an unlovable freak?" Harry asked more to himself then Yoruichi, getting teary eyed near the end.

"Everyone hates me..." He whispered. "They told me my parents abandoned me because I was too freaky... They hate me...My cousin's friends like to beat me up, so they hate me... I...I hate my life...I want it to stop..."

By the end of it, Harry was sobbing with his tiny head down. Yoruichi, feeling absolutely horrible for the miserable little boy, started nuzzling him again to comfort him. _'Monsters...Only a MONSTER would do this to a child!'_ Yoruichi thought angrily as she continued to offer the tiny boy her comfort.

Harry buried his face into the cat's fur, causing her further heartache. Such a cute, sweet child...He didn't deserve to suffer like this...

The feline stayed in the little boy's arms until he cried himself to sleep.

When she made sure that he was asleep, she knew she had to work fast. So without hesitation, she wormed out of Harry's grip, walked two feet away, and transformed into her real form. She quickly but gently picked Harry up and made sure that he was secured before flash-stepping away.

25 minutes later...

Unfortunately for Yoruichi, she lived quiet a ways away, so she had to travel in the cold for a small period of time. This is made worse by the fact that she didn't have any clothes on and was feeling the full effect of the cold. Cursing herself angrily under her breath for not wearing proper clothing for such frigid temperatures, the purple-haired woman decided she hated winter. It didn't help that she was constantly slipping on ice and falling on her back in the snow, making her situation even more miserable.

As she ran for her home, her thoughts were entirely on the man in the house who had harmed the child. Her eyes narrowed thinking about it.

_'I'll be back for you, you bastard...Just you wait...'_ She thought, rage coursing throughout her body.

The young woman eventually grew impatient with running. The child needed care, right away. Without another word, she flash-stepped in the direction of her house.

On the upside, this did result in her reaching her home. On the downside, she had appeared in midair. With a yelp, the nude woman fell gracelessly into a snowbank while Harry safely landed on another one nearby. Yoruichi's butt was sticking out of the snow.

She wiggled her butt and her head popped out thirty seconds later, spitting some melted snow. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized she had dropped the child that had been in her arms! He could have been even more injured! Frantically, looked around for Harry and, and breathed a sigh of relief that he was safe and asleep on a snow bank, though he was shivering from being in the snow.

Yoruichi adopted a guilty expression as she dug the rest of her body free from the snow. She wished her flash step wasn't so shaky when she was cold...Now he was covered in snow, and even more cold and miserable than when she had first met him. Wordlessly, she ran over and scooped him up, cradling him close to her chest. She frowned when she realized it had no effect because her body temperature was still recovering from her dive into the snow bank. She needed to get him, as well as herself, inside right away.

Thankfully her door was only a few feet away and she decided not to lock the door before she left. So as quickly as she could, she sprinted towards her door, threw it open, and scurried inside, closing the door behind her.

The young woman heaved out a relieved sigh as the warm embrace of her heater washed over her body. She had trained in frigid temperatures before, so the chances of her getting sick were slim...She was more worried about the child's body temperature than her own.

With Harry's health in mind, Yoruichi moved quickly to one of her closets in the hallway and opened them up, taking a few blankets out. She wrapped him up snugly in two layers of blankets and walked to her living room, which had a fireplace. Yoruichi started up a fire and placed him near it so he could regain his body heat.

Satisfied that he looked like he was going to be okay for now, Yoruichi walked to her room upstairs to get dressed. Opening up her closet, she picked out a purple t-shirt and brown pants and quickly dressed herself up.

"I should make dinner so we have something to eat when he wakes up." Yoruichi said to herself as she finished getting dressed.

She walked back downstairs, and peeked into the living room to check on Harry once more. He was now smiling slightly in his sleep. For the first time, Yoruichi realized what a beautiful little boy he was.

She couldn't help but smile at the child she brought to her home as she walked towards the kitchen and started to cook dinner. After cooking for a while, she had two plates with steak and potatoes in her hands as she walked towards the living room.

She placed the food on the table, then looked over at the child. Confident he was all warmed up, she scooped him into her arms, then placed him on the couch. Harry stirred in his sleep, and Yoruichi thought he was waking up. Instead, however, the little boy had subconsciously sensed a friendly presence, and was currently inching his way towards her in his sleep. When he got to her, he rested his little head on her leg and hummed in content.

She giggled at his cuteness. _'This boy is too adorable...'_ Yoruichi thought as she placed her hand on his head and started to rub it. This caused Harry to stir in his sleep and open his eyes slowly. _'Oh dear...I woke him.'_ Yoruichi thought in embarrassment. Harry looked around in confusion before looking up to see her grinning at him. "Well...good evening."

**...I like writing slapstick snow scenes. For those of you who don't...you will suffer, as there will be a chapter for each mother dedicated to snow. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry woke up and she told him good evening, Yoruichi expected him to be confused and ask her where he was and who she is. What she didn't expect was for him to start hyperventilating while looking at her with wide, terrified eyes.

"Where am I?! Where's the kitty?! Where's the house?! I gotta get back!" Yoruichi just started in complete shock as she watched him fire off question after question while slowly breaking down. Then he curled up in the fetal position and tried to make himself as small as possible. She felt a twinge in her heart as she heard him start to sob. Wordlessly, she pulled him into a tight hug. He stiffens and tries to struggle out of her grasp.

"Shhhhh..." was the sound Yoruichi made as she started to rub his head. Harry at first flinched at the contact... But after a minute of felling no pain, he realized that she wasn't hurting him. Confused, he looked up at her, eyes wide. She looks down at him with a smile. "Hi there." Yoruichi greeted. "Are you okay now?"

Harry blinked, and nodded, not wanting to upset her. "Wh-Where's the kitty...?" He asked softly. "Is the kitty okay?"

She chuckled. "Don't worry, the kitty is fine." Yoruichi assured him.

"Where is it?" Harry asked. "Did it go home?" Yoruichi paused for a moment and thought about whether or not she should show him.

Then, she nodded. "Yes, Harry. I came to save you. The kitty saw that you were safe and went home."

"Oh." Harry said with disappointment as he looked down. He wished that the kitty would have stayed for a little while longer.

"Don't worry. You'll see the kitty again." Yoruichi assured.

Harry looked back up at her with hope shining in his eyes. "R-Really?"

"Yes. The kitty is...a good friend of mine." Harry smiled at her. She smiled back and petted his head. Harry leaned into her touch and rubbed his head on her hand. Yoruichi smirked. How ironic...He was acting like an affectionate cat. Just then, a loud growling sound filled the room. Yoruichi looked confused until the sound came back and looked down at Harry, where the sound came from. She smirked. "Well, looks like someone needs to eat his dinner." Harry blushes in embarrassment.

"It's okay..." He mumbled. "I don't need dinner..."

She gives him a confused lok. "What do you mean? You're hungry and you should eat so you don't get sick." Yoruichi explained.

"But...But Uncle Vernon will be mad at me..." Harry replied softly. Yoruichi frowned at what he told her.

"Is that the fat man I saw earlier?" She asked. He looked slightly afraid as he nodded his head.

"Forget him. He can't do a thing to you now." Yoruichi replied gently. "Now...What's your name?"

"H-Harry..."

"Hello Harry." Yoruichi greeted with a smirk and pointed a thumb to herself. "My names Yoruichi."

"Hi, Miss Yoruichi..."

Yoruichi smiled. "Alright then, now that we are properly introduced to each other, lets get some food for you."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Harry couldn't help but ask the ex soul reaper captain.

"Hmm...Let me see..." Yoruichi faked contemplation. "Why am I so nice to you? Could it be because you're sweet and kind? Perhaps it's because you're outrageously adorable? Or maybe it's a combination of both."

Harry's eyes widen about her comment about him being adorable. "Y-You think I'm adorable?"

Yoruichi smiled. "I don't THINK... I KNOW." She poked his nose gently. Harry giggled from getting poked in the nose. Yoruichi giggled herself at the heartwarming sound. 'I'm keeping this one.' Yoruichi thought to herself. "Anyway..." Yoruichi began. "I brought dinner to you." She pointed to the steak and potatoes. Harry looked to the plates she was pointing to and his eyes widen at how much was on his plate.

"Y-You're gonna let me eat all that...?" He exclaimed softly.

"I sure am." Yoruichi said without hesitation as she pulled the plates closer to them and handed him a fork and knife. "I hope your hungry." Yoruichi told him as she picked up her own fork and looked at his food uneasily. Uncle Vernon would kill him if-

"Oh my, I forgot to cut your meat..." Yoruichi said. "Let me fix that..." Harry watched as she took her fork and knife and cut his huge steak into small cubes.

Harry gave Yoruichi another glance, then wordlessly began to eat. "Thank you..." He said softly.

She smiles and starts to eat her own steak. "Your welcome Harry." Harry enjoyed his food immensely...However, when he was halfway done, he began to feel full, as his little boy tummy wasn't built to carry that much food. But he didn't want to be rude to Yoruichi after she's been so nice to him so he tried to force himself to eat more.

He ate until his plate was empty, and let out a soft groan. Yoruichi, who finished her plate a few moments before he did, noticed his groan and looked at him in worry. "Oh my...You didn't eat too much, did you?" She asked with a frown, arms crossed.

He let another, more painful sounding, groan as he shook his head yes. "I-I didn't want to be rude." Harry explained as he felt like his insides were about to burst.

Yoruichi smiled and picked him up, holding him close. "It's not rude to be full. That was a lot of food for your little tummy...I should have known better." Despite the pain he was feeling in his gut, Harry couldn't help but relax into her embrace. Yoruichi began to gently pat his back. This caused Harry to let out a loud belch and blush in embarrassment. Yoruichi grimaced, then smiled. "Well then...That was well brought up."

"Sorry." Harry apologized in embarrassment. Fortunately, her burping him made his stomach feel a little better.

"It's okay." Yoruich replied with a smirk. "Let me see if I can find any medicine to make your tummy better." She walks to her kitchen and looks through her medicine cabinet for stomach ache medicine. She smirks and pours some of the liquid medicine into a small plastic cup. She puts it to Harry's lips. "This will make you feel better. And it's orange flavored." Yoruichi told him as he tipped his head and she poured it into his mouth. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he felt his stomach pain fading.

"I feel better." Harry told her then yawned.

Yoruichi smiled. "Looks like it's bed time..." She yawned. "For both of us..." Harry hummed in agreement.

Yoruichi left the kitchen and walked towards her bedroom, opening the door when she stopped in front of it. "Um...Aren't you gonna put me in the cupboard?" Harry asked. "That's where the freaks go..."

Yoruichi stopped as she was about to go into the room and looked at Harry. "Listen to me, your not going to sleep in a cupboard anymore and your going to be sleeping with me. Okay?" Yoruichi told him gently.

"Y-You want a freak in your bed...?" Harry asked timidly. "You're not scared of catching my freakiness?"

She was able to stop herself from showing how upset his words made her and rubbed his head. "You are not a freak Harry. Whatever your Uncle told you is a lie." Harry whimpered. Yoruichi comforted him with a kiss on his cheek. "It's okay little guy, lets get to bed." Yoruichi told him as she walked into he room and shut the door behind them. She gently placed Harry into her bed, then climbed in next to him and pulled him in close. He snuggled into her and immediately fell asleep. Yoruichi smiled softly at the little boy. 'I'm going to make sure that you live a good live Harry.' Yoruichi thought before she too lost herself to Morpheus's spell. Subconsciously, as she fell asleep, she tightened her hold on Harry, smiling warmly as they slept, their hearts beating as one.


End file.
